


Naked Kissing (Day 2)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [2]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Owen is a great kisser, apparently.
Relationships: Nealan of Queenscove/Owen of Jesslaw
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304





	Naked Kissing (Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something man

The room was dimly lit, with lewd noises coming from its occupants. Neal ran his fingers down Owen’s bare back and had his legs wrapped around his waist. 

“You're not a bad kisser, Owen,” he moaned out. 

“I had a great and beautiful teacher.” Neal smiled as Owen moved to his neck and then back to his lips. 

“I am a great teacher, aren't I?” 

“You are. Maybe you should start a business.” 

“Well, I did something similar in the past. I'm good with just private lessons.” Neal winked and giggled at the flush creeping up on Owen’s neck, and knew it wasn't from their actions. “I forgot, you get uncomfortable talking about that aspect of my life. Or is it horny? Would you like to see what I've learned?” Owen kissed Neal deeply again. 

“If it's anything like your kisses, then gods yes.” Neal moved down lower. 

“It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
